A wish from the heart
by MindPoison
Summary: Sasori is offered not only a second chance in life but to also change his past and redeem himself but in what cost? What will be the end when he will have to confront with the tamers?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I am new to this story writing stuff so please don't criticize me too hard. Also I would love to hear your opinions, advice and of course help will be greatly appreciated. I know that this Naruto character is rarely used for anime cross over but I just couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he was in that show. Also I would like too add that this first chapter is very short so please be patience because Its really hard for me to find time to write this story

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Naruto and I never will the story is the only thing I do own sadly.

Chapter 1: The proposing

They say that in our last moments of life all of our memories flash through our minds.

That was not the case for one guy, for he only felt regret and despair in his suppose to be last moment. Regret that he could not have seen that there was a person who cared for him a person that would have done anything for him even in the cost of her own life.

"Chiyo.. I I am s…sorry" whispered a man by the name of Sasori, it was fitting for him to die by her own hands after everything he had done. He was the one who killed 2 of the great leaders of his own village. He was the one who betrayed his own country and killed hundreds of lives and desecrate them by turning them into puppets.

The red head "teen" who looked to be around 15 years old was dying the battle against the old hag and the pink head brat was over they already left the battle site-soon to be his grave.

He was left alone, stabbed in the core-his heart, by his very first creations the "mother" and "father" puppets.

_Such a fitting end for me to die in the embrace of my "parents"._ Sasori thought to himself.

Sasori couldn't help though but wonder about his grandma, the look on her face when she confronted him for some reason it hurt him.

_"bah, as if I would have feelings! and for the old hag no less this is pathetic! Are these my last moments of my life!"_

_**"All is not lost yet Sasori, it's still not your time"**_ a dark calm and quiet voice echoed in his minds.

To think that after all this time she still loved him he just couldn't believe it not after what she had said to him back then…

_**"Sasori…"**_

_Great now I am hearing voices._ Sasori couldn't help but wonder if all the people that are about to die are hearing voices. maybe it's the voice of the angel of death?

Nah those things doesn't exist, at least not in Sasori's perspective. Sasori had kept telling himself that but after the 5th time he just couldn't help it.

He barely had any kind of energy to move or speak he was about to die! The last thing he wants is to hear is this unknown and strange voice in his mind.

_"Shut up"_ Sasori "yelled" in his mind hoping to silence this intruder.

_**"Sasori don't ignore me it is no coincidence that we meet. I am talking to you through your mind"**_

Sasori had heard about ninjas that can perform this so called mind talk though it was a very rare skill. _"Maybe he is a new recruit of Akatsuki? After all the organization needs more members"_

Sasori didn't like this but he didn't had much choice but to play along with this unknown intruder it's not that he was going to get much from him after all he is as good as dead no medic can heal that wound he took from his "parents". He probably wants information, telling him to get lost will not help he just answer his question quickly so that he can leave him alone to his thoughts.

After a long moment (at least it seemed to be a long moment in Sasori's point of view) he answered _"What is it you want… and who are you?"_

"_**I am here to offer you a second chance in life**_"

That didn't answered anything…_"No thanks I am sick of my life as it is" _Sasori "said" in an irritable tone.

_**"Come on all you humans want is to live forever. hmmm maybe you want something else, maybe you want to change something that happened in your past?"**_

Nothing good can come out of these deals Sasori knew that all too well.

_"No!"_

_**"Oh come on why not? I know what you want it I can sense it deep down in your heart…"**_

After a short moment the voice spoke again _**"I see that you want to change your past you want to feel loved again I can make that happen I can revive your parents!"**_

How could he have known? Is he really able to read minds, thoughts and desires?

_"Nice try but I have searched for that power for years. My former partner did the same and we both failed to obtain that that kind of power what makes you think that you can! That power can never be achieved without paying with a life of another…or yourself"_

_**"You are right it can't"**_

_"tss you are annoying get out of my head and leave me alone"_

_**"I said you were right about that in all my existence I never saw anyone able to revive the dead without paying a certain price however there are other ways to bring back your loved ones. Allow me to explain it simply: if you will help me in performing a great task I will bring you back in time to the moment that the white fang killed your parents"**_

_"So you can use time tarvel as well as reading ones minds humph big deal! You are forgetting that I am beyond the healers touch"_ however Sasori was actually amazed by that ability.

_**True how very true… allow me to introduce myself I am or should I say was a being of great power, I was able to cross dimension and go back in time as much as I please. Sadly I was defeated by a group of kids the only way for me to come back to my real form is to obtain a certain power that is located in my world".**_ The voice seemed to ignore his comment.

_"So you want me to get it and in return bring me back to that cursed moment?"_ Sasori didn't like the sound of this deal he rarely trusted anyone and he defiantly didn't trust that unknown voice, but the fact that he can help him save his parents…

_**"The reason why I want you to help me is because you are a very clever and strong human with your aid I am sure to succeed. To answer your question of how to "revive" you I will simply bring you back in time and then bring you here to my dimension so that you can be of service to me that is if you agree…"**_

_"I agree I got nothing to lose but I have my conditions"_ Sasori didn't give a damn for that voice request. He knew his weak spot; he knew he would do anything to have parents, to be loved.

_**"Excellent! No need to tell me I already know, I can read your minds after all hahaha"**_

_"Great you are even worse than Deidara"._

**"Ok listen I will transport all the info about my world to your brain so that will solve condition one. For condition two… well I give you my word that I won't betray you even if its hard for you to belive so I have never betrayed my subjects. And for the third one the answer is yes take all the time you want. I don't care how you do the job but if you don't do it I swear you will wish that you have never been born trust me I can make your pain 100 fold compare to the pain you felt in turning yourself into a puppet"**

Sasori wasn't irritated or scared by the voice he was actually excited, killing people and getting power that was the work he had done for the Akatsuki and this job didn't seem to be far off from his previous work.

All he needs to do is to perform this one job and this time he won't commit suicide. He will actually try to accomplish this job with everything he got.

_**"Oh before I forget you will also have a partner please try to get along with him will you?"**_ That wasn't a question it was more of a demand

_"What? You didn't mention a partner"._ Sasori preferred working alone, how many more details does this guy hide from him? He wondered

_**"Trust me all will be explain in time now prepare yourself this will be the moment that will change your life!"**_

Before Sasori was able to say anything a great bright light came and blinded him, maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all… _"What have I got myself into?"_

* * *

What do you think did you enjoy it?

So this is the start again very short as you probably guessed Sasori is going to aid one of the famous digimon villains from the show with a help of a digimon partner. Who is it? Find out in the next chapters!

In the second chapter I am going to focus on the tamers world after all the story will focus on them as well so please review and tell me how this story was it will help me out


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again here is chapter 2 as promised, I still need help though.

I would like to thank Condor for his review, YOUR awesome dude thanks I really appreciate your idea and advice. You are the first one to review this story so I am going to take your suggestion about Sasori's partner

Before I begin it is important to say that this story takes place few months after the parasimon invasion and therefore the characters from digimon tamers haven't change in appearance

Also this chapter may seemed a bit rushed up but don't worry future chapters are going to explain what happened to Sasori right after he came to the Tamer's universe.

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or digimon**

* * *

Chapter 2: one step at a time

Shinjuku, a city where it all began. A town of remarkable growth where many people lead activities and live together. The town had suffered many attacks from creatures known as digimon but it amazingly recovered quickly from those attacks. In fact there is no evidence that there were such attacks on the city at all. All thanks to the company that resides in the two big twin towers located at the center of Shinjuku which belong to the government agency known as Hypnos.

It is strange how the city recovered so quickly from all the digimon attacks that appeared over the last few months.

In fact no one could really conform that those attacks were because of these so called creatures and it is all thanks to the government agency Hypnos. How did they managed to do so is unknown but thanks to them (and of course the tamers), there is no fear or panic over those attacks.

_And I will make sure it will stay that way. _Thought Yamaki the head of Hypnos.

Yamaki was currently viewing the city over a large glass window.

Behind him you could hear the sound of many electronics beeping, one could go nuts just by hearing the sound of these computers but not Yamaki. For him the company was everything.

At the center of the room the two operators Riley and Tally walked towards Yamaki.

After the Parasimon incident Yamaki had worked on a program called Aspis(A/N:Aspis=shield in Greek). Aspis is supposed to generate a much stronger barrier between the digital and human world in hopes that it will stop the digimon attacks once and for all. The company put allots of effort into that program but it was Janyu who managed to make the final adjustments, and thanks to him Aspis was functioning well, so far no bioemerge had been traced and it seemed that finally peace between the two worlds will last for a very long time.

"Sir it is quite late and there have been no signals of wild ones. Can we please both go and take a break for a while?" Riley said in a very exhausted voice. It wasn't like het to talk like that but she and Tally had been working none stop searching and monitoring any signs of digimons.

"Sure I guess we all could use a break, it seems that the firewall we constructed is working fine so far, and it seems that Janyu really outdone himself this time".

After a few moments of idle chat the three left the room to take a break.

The moment they got out three figures came in to view seemingly out of nowhere.

One was a short man; his entire body was covered by black robes so it was impossible to see his face but there was no doubt about it that he was a human.

The other was a small and very short machine creature standing on four mechanical legs. A dome covered the part of his "brain" and the only part that seemed to be organic was his left eye which was kind of a disturbing sight.

The third figure could have easily been mistaken for a human but after close inspection one could see that he had the appearance of a marionette with two reddish mean looking eyes, The figure had a wooden cross on his back and he was also carrying a nasty looking hammer.

"Finally! They sure like to waste their time working here I am bored as hell. Sasori when can we play some fun and games? I want some action here!"

"For the last time Puppetmon I am 35 years old I don't **play** games". Sasori was very pissed off from waiting for Yamaki and his workers to leave for who knows how long. His partner Puppetmon really didn't improve his mode at all, his nagging really got on his nerves.

The hyperactive digimon really seemed to be very angry, he pointed one of his arms at Sasori almost yelling at him "you are no fun at all why did my master send a boring human like you is beyond me. I am only trying to be friendly with you just **try** open up once in a while".

"Forcing someone to play with you isn't really a good method for making friends Pupptmon"

While the two were arguing, the small creature started running towards the computer equipment extending his arms in excitement with a look of excitement in his eyes.

Sasori moved his attention to him completely ignoring Puppetmon"It's a good thing you hacked that barrier program but are you sure you know what you're doing Datamon? This plan must not fail!"Sasori ignored his partner while giving a cold impassive expression.

"Don't worry boss this will only take a few minutes maybe an hour max".

"Must I remind you that I hate waiting? We don't have that kind of time. We need to escape this building unnoticed as soon as possible. that Yamaki might be here any moment".

"Okay okay…on it" the Datamon started reprogramming the main computer while Sasori was keeping an eye for anyone who might enter.

After a LONG 30 minutes Datamon had finished his job at last. When it was done Sasori gave a tiny smirk and held up a small hand watch that looked similar to the D-arc. He pressed a few buttons and a small portal appeared.

The three entered the portal and soon after the portal vanished from sight.

No one would have ever suspected that Hypnos was sabotaged. the Datamon made sure no one will be able to track down the virus he planted on the main computer.

* * *

The next day early in the morning

Matsuki's bakery,Takato's room

"Takato! Wake up already don't be late to school young man or I will…"

"I am already awake mom no need to yell" replied the boy who was still in his pajamas.

He grinned happily not because he liked school, hell no, but because today was a very special day for him. In exactly one year ago he met his partner Guilmon. Today was his partner's birthday since he was also "born" that day.

_Can't believe it had been one year already. We did so much together, man thanks to him I have changed allot. Then again we all did after the adventures we had in the digtal world. _

A huge grin was plastered on his face he hadn't noticed he was daydreaming till his mother came to yell at him again. He quickly began his daily routine of taking a shower, changing cloths and eating his breakfast.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what do you need? As long as it isn't an excuse for ditching school"

Takato gulped at that he never really did try that _why is my mother always stressed when it comes to school I am only 14 years old gees_. He tried not to think of what would had happen if she had discovered that one time he went with Kazu and Kenta.

"Here you are drifting into dreamland again. Honestly Takato grow up already"

"Eh…oh right sorry mom I just wanted to ask since its Guilmon's birthday today can I bring him extra bread and take the rest of the day off after school?" Takato said with a very hopeful look.

"Well I guess your father and I could…."

"Thanks mom!" and with that he rushed through the door already with his backpack filled with bread.

"Honestly why do I bother he got his father gene's after all" Mrs. Matsuki sighed watching her son disappear very quickly from their house/bakery. "Speaking of which, where the hell is my good for nothing husband? I really hope he isn't sleeping because he will really regret it!" and with that she went upstairs.

Moment's later people who were traveling outside the house could hear the agony screaming of Mr. Matsuki while feeling his wife wrath.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Takato

After finding out that Guilmon wasn't at his hideout Takato began to panic. _Oh no I thought we went through this before…why is he doing this again hmm maybe he is at the school cafeteria again?_

Takato rushed to his school hoping that no one had seen his partner. He ran up to the school gate when suddenly someone grabbed his arm. Takato was forced to turn and look directly at the one who stopped him. He was surprised when he found out it was his best friend and fellow tamer Henry.

"Hey Takato what's the rush?"Said Henry while noticing that something was wrong with his friend.

"…well Guilmon isn't at the hideout so I thought he might be at the cafeteria".

Henry's backpack seemed to shift a bit, making strange sounds."So that's why he came here on time. Told ya something was wrong here, I mean Takato being on time and…" said Terriermon revealing his location.

"Terriermon!"

"What momentai we've been in this situation before… he is probably hiding on the roof, we sometimes hang out there you know".

"You what? How can you two be so reckless what if someone sees him there?" Takato was shocked to find out that his partner came to his school without telling him.

Henry led Takato to a secluded area and then opens the bag to question Terriermon. "Alright explain yourself Terriermon how long have you been doing this?" Henry asked his rabbit dog partner.

"Well if you must know ever since the Parasimon attack. Me, Guilmon and now recently Renamon are always meeting up there while you guys listen to the nonsense coming out of your teachers mouths!"

"Wait you said Renamon? Now I am confused" _could it be that they are observing us to make sure no digimon will catch us unprepared?_ Thought Henry

"Well Guilmon was actually the one who came up with the idea. He said that something similar to the Parasimon can happen any moment and it would be best that we stay close to the school near you guys. Got to admit I am surprised he managed to think about it all by himself".

"Terriermon!" Takato could only laugh at the scene. He felt relived now that he knew that his partner was ok (even though he still wondered how did Guilmon managed to stay hidden from sight all that time). If they have been doing this for so long without being discovered then maybe there is no need to panic although he will have a talk with him after the school day is over.

"Wait a second you didn't explain why Renamon came to your meeting?" Takato spoke with interest.

"Well…ahmm why don't you ask HER!" Terriermon pointed one of his long ears towards a girl with a red ponytail. She wore blue jeans and a white T shirt with a full heart on it.

"Just typical to see you two sherlocks, always worry about useless stuff"

"Rika it's so nice to see you here. You finally managed to convince your mother to move you from your private school" Takato said giving her a goofy grin

"(groan) please don't mention that place ever, it wasn't easy to convince my mother…" _the horror I had to go through I am never going to wear that dress ever again!_ Rika thought giving a slight chill from that moment._ I am never going to make another deal with my mom not even in a million years_.

The three tamers started laughing and talking about Guilmon's birthday for a few minutes not noticing that they were being watched by someone. Just then came Renamon out of nowhere with Guilmon at her side (Renamon transported him).

"Rika I sense a digimon" she said calmly while Guilmon gave a low growl

"That's funny our devices don't seem to say anything" Henry said pulling out his D-ark to pinpoint the digimon location.

"It has been a while since I had a good fight" Rika smirked while pulling her cards, ready for battle.

"Can you lead us to him boy?" Takato asked his partner

"There's no need for that look!" Terriermon pointed towards a very small digimon running towards the school exit and heading to the park.

Rika managed to quickly scan the digimon "hmm let's see. Here we go! Datamon ultimate level virus type, attacks are digital bomb and data crusher. Although very small for an ultimate level this guy can easily beat opponents bigger than him. Watch out for his digital bomb, it can easily destroy and delete his foes".

"heh don't judge a book by its cover, size included. Let's go get him Henry"

"Hold on we don't know if he is hostile he might just be looking for a partner" Henry replied to the dograbbit digimon.

Just then Guilmon became feral. He let out a second growl before giving a chase.

"Hey Guilmon wait up!"

"Things never change it seems" Renamon said before she and the rest followed suit.

* * *

At the park

Datamon looked behind him noticing the tamers and their digimon following him he quickly went into a nearby bush hiding from sight._ The human said that he needs me to distract both the tamers and Hypnos so he can do his part. I shouldn't engage combat with them though they can all reach the mega level_

Just then the six of them came to a clearing in the park near the bush Datamon was hiding in."Well where is he Renamon?" Rika asked while searching for him.

"I don't know but he is defiantly close, I can feel it".

_Damn I am about to be discovered that Renamon and her tamer should be my first priority, guess I will have to play dirty_

"**Digital bomb**" datamon screamed his attack surprising the tamers, firing several computer viruses from his fingers towards the humans

Renamon the quickest of them all pushed Henry and Terriermon who was on his back to the side and went straight for Rika taking the hit for her while Guilmon positioned himself in front of Takato doing the same.

"Renamon! No please be alright" Rika screamed while Renamon collapsed to the ground. They have never been defeated that easily, she was relieved that she was alright but it will definitely take her time to recover.

Guilmon however was unharmed. He didn't seem to have a single scratch on him, he just continued to growl fiercely and then finally fired his signature attack

"**Pyro sphere**" the attack hit the target causing Datamon to scream in pain.

_That attack was strong, what is this digimon? I never saw him before_ Datamon took some moments to think for a plan he must delay the tamers and make sure to meet up with Sasori at the meeting spot_. But first I need to have more info on him._

With that Datamon quickly rushed deeper into the park area with Henry and Takato following suit. Little did they know that Datamon lured them to his trap _sadly this will defiantly be the end of them_. Datamon gave an evil smile _and so it begins._


	3. Chapter 3

_******Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or digimon**_

* * *

Chapter 3:playing around

_**Humans…they believe that they can achieve anything saying "if you have a dream then that is enough". That's just stupid! If you dream an impossible dream… well then your fate is even worse than a fool!**_

Sasori walked among the empty street-soon to be busy. It was early in the morning and he had plenty of free time before proceeding with his plan. He wore simple cloths a red T shirt and long jeans carrying a small bag on his back nothing special so he won't raise any unneeded attention for it was critical to the part he had to perform. He wished he could summon Hiruko, he would always go cranky when strangers stared at him and he hated that he couldn't hide his face from the public. In his world few knew how he really looked like. _At least those people won't bother me much… after all I don't belong here_. People were slowly starting to head out to work and soon the street got a bit crowded, all too quickly for Sasori taste.

_Got to find myself some weapons…_ Sasori thought to himself. The whole situation was preposterous; his employer did say he was going to use time travel in order to save him, that was true and yet… he didn't mention sending him 20 years into the past, to the exact moment he left and betrayed his village. He had nothing but his Hiruko doll, a mechanical wooden right arm, which was an experiment and was the first thing he changed in his body before turning himself completely into a puppet. He also had a few scrolls containing few basic tools, few minor poisons and little useful technique. And adding to that he also had one particular scroll which was the corpse of the 3rd Kazekage sealed away, ready for Sasori to make a fine piece of art out of it. But that was it no money, no personal belongings… well expect for his headband that was given to him when he became a ninja which was hidden deep in his pocket and of course the D-arc Datamon gave him.

_Why didn't he transport me to the moment before I met the old hag and that pink haired brat?_ Sasori knew there was probably some kind of reason for that but he didn't have answers from his benefactor, in fact he hadn't connected him yet. The moment Sasori came to the digital world he was greeted by Datamon and Puppetmon telling him they were send by their master to help in his mission. He found the whole digital and human world of this dimension fascinating and it was pretty easy to get along with Datamon who eagerly answered all his questions about those worlds. Datamon had allot of info and he enjoyed charring it much to his surprise.

Puppetmon on the other hand was a whole different story. He always tried to get between his and Datamon conversion telling him he was his partner and his now new best friend. Sasori found him not only pathetic but also stupid he himself didn't want friends and he certainly wasn't planning to make friends any time soon easpcially from a childish creature such as him even though Puppetmon kept telling him they must stay together in order to complete their goal.

_And what is my mission exactly? Even Datamon who seems resourceful didn't have the answer_. All Sasori knew is that they needed to deliver something powerful to a certain location in the digital world to resurrect the two's (and probably more) master. Datamon claimed that taking out the core of a strong Digimon will do the trick and what can be more powerful than a Digimon who was sharing a link with a tamer? All Digimon knew of the Tamers they beat the D-reaper and even challenged the great phoenix sovereign and lived. This was Sasori first lead but he needed more information about those Tamers.

The more he thought about it the less he trusted his mysterious employer but then again he chose to this didn't he? His deepest wish was to change his past, to be loved and have a normal family like anyone else was that too much to ask?

Memories kept coming to his head…more and more of them making his head hurt he felt so weak and vulnerable maybe it was because he wasn't used of being a human but those memories of his past just came to hunt him.

**Flashback**

It was lovely day probably one of the best days of his life. He was nervous and thrilled he didn't have any patience but he knew he must stay calm.

Today was his first day at ninja training he was the youngest out of the rest of the class but he wouldn't let that stop him, not at all! The young redhead was only 7 years old but he showed allot of talent for his age. He already knew a few ninjutsu and was a very good and accurate senbon thrower, and of course he was a great puppet master who already surpassed some of the elder ninjas that used the art. No one could have ignored his achievements he was the star of the class-the best, there is no one who can deny that even if the young boy looked frail and delicate all knew he was the most promising ninja in the class. There were even rumors in the village that he will be the next kage! But all these praises meant nothing for Sasori, he didn't want to become strong for the sake of his village he wanted something else.

Moments past and the class got impatient all the students were eager to begin. Sasori took note of every person in the small room, about 20 people, and he found none of them too interesting for his taste so he just sat in his chair in the first row waiting quietly for their instructor. It was hard to ignore the giggles that came from two girls behind him they just stared at him and as a result his cheeks went red as his hair and he felt nervous from that.

Finally after what seems to be forever the door to their class finally opened and in came a huge man who walked slowly towards his desk which was located in front of the class. Their teacher was nothing Sasori had expected. His teacher… he was scary, the look in his eyes was intimidating and there was this sensation that only a fool will dare to cross path with him. One thing was certain this guy was very skilled and experienced but for some reason he was hunchbacked. Sasori remembered hearing rumors that he got handicapped during an ambush encounter with a squad from the hidden cloud, it was said that in that fight he managed single handedly to destroy the entire squad. If the rumors were true then this is none other then the legendary ninja Hiruko.

All were astonished Sasori could hear the whispering of the two behind him "I can't believe it Hiruko is our teacher, this is awesome!" "Wow he must have taken a serious wound if he ended up teaching newbie's like us, we are soooooooo lucky"

All were quite when Hiruko came to his desk and turned to face his students. He viewed everyone critically before speaking in his quiet and chilling voice "I don't know why but I expected something more you don't seem to be ninja material"

All the class was shocked; their teacher had just insulted all of them. "Hey! I don't know why you said that but just wait and see I promise you won't be disappointed I will become the strongest ninja yet so don't mock us especially me" said a tall boy with short black hair, muscular arms and a cocky grin that made Sasori sick but he had to admit he did had guts to say that in front of Hiruko. Takumi was his name.

Hiruko sighed "Oh…and might I ask you why you want to become a ninja?"

"To be the strongest of course! What a dump question"

"Then you are wasting my time" Hiruko replied coldly before continuing his inspection on his class his gaze finally went to Sasori "and what about you the all great son of our great elder Chiyo?" Hiruko said with sarcasm mocking his grandma. No one ever spoke of his grandma that way she was worth of respect all the fear Sasori had was now changed into pure rage

"Don't you dare talk to my grandma that way!"The class went silent and Hiruko simply smiled at him. Was he playing with him? He wasn't sure but he couldn't take the unnerving silence. "I want to be a ninja; my reason is not for my sake to be neither strong nor even for the sake of this village. I want to be famous! So that everyone will notice my achievements, so that… so that my parents will hear about me…. And then they come back so we can be one happy family again" Sasori tried to fight against the tears in his eyes he hated Hiruko he wanted to escape. This had turned to be the worst moment of his young life he was so naive to believe that his parents were still on a mission he never wanted to admit they were dead.

Hiruko stood ashamed there before speaking "I was wrong, there are great ninjas among us here" he pointed his finger towards Sasori and continued "Sasori! Never give up on that dream!"

Sasori was shocked, did he just complemented him? He was even smiling at him.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad day after all. it was strange but he felt that he can trust Hiruko he wiped the few tears that somehow escaped his eyes and listened intensively to Hiruko's lesson _I won't give up I can promise you that just wait and see…father…mother just wait and see I will become the most famous puppeteer the world has ever seen_

**End of flashback**

Sasori groaned griping his head with his tightly. _I need something to distract myself all this thinking isn't doing me too good_ these headaches he was experiencing lately were one of the many things he hated by being a human: eating, sleeping ,feeling pain the list goes on and on, oh how he wished he could be a puppet again.

Sasori continued his slow walk admiring the technology of this new and foreign world…_heck they even have advance machines, they are like my puppets but with no strings._ After a few moments he proceeded towards the location of the twin Hypnos towers, not before pick pocketing a local.

He walked towards his target and without even taking a glance at him or stopping his walk he moved two of his fingers twitching them quickly forming chakra strings and attaching them to the poor guy's wallet which was located in his pocket.

Sasori went around a corner followed by a seemingly floating purse, he came to a deserted alley and stopped turning around and moving the wallet towards his hand grabbing it and shoving it quickly to the bag he carried. _I feel like Kakuzu right now but I don't have any money on me._ Sasori sweat dropped at the very thought of the money lover ninja. _But now that I have some money maybe I can now find something useful in this damn world._

Sasori stopped in his train of thought when he heard something and came to the simple conclusion, he was being watched.

He slowly went towards his Hiruko scroll that was inside his bag but he wasn't quick enough nor was he expecting to be attacked_._

Immediately he looked up and saw a white ball moving towards him landing on his face

**"Eskimo kisses"** yelled the ball.

Sasori was stunned he slowly regained his consciousness and sweat dropped "GET out of my face you stupid creature!"

The white ball named Calumon giggled and landed on the ground extending his ears "hey mister wanna play with me huh? Huh?"

"NO! Now get lost!" replied the redhead _what did I do to deserve this first Puppetmon and now this…god he is even cute! Note to self kill him when I have the time_ he sighed, Sasori was tired and he really didn't want this guy around him.

"You are mean, bet you and Impmon can become good friends. In any case I am Calumon please to meet you" he looked closely at him blinking and then added "so where's your partner? Is he at least nice?"

"What are you talking about?" Sasori said when Calumon flew in the air circling him and pointing at his watch

"You have that device thingy the others have right? So where is he come on come on I want to play!"

Sasori fought against himself trying not to kill him he really tried and it took a lot out of him too. That Digimon didn't looked like much he can take him any day but it will raise too much attention something he didn't wished to happen. _Only one way to lose him_ "Tell you what I will play with you" Sasori said giving him a fake smile something he wasn't very used to

Calumon saw right through his smile "you are lying"

"No, trust me I am not" Sasori knelt down and raised his finger as if he was going to tell him something important Calumon just tilted his head and blinked in response watching him closely and cutting him off.

"Let's play a simple game then. How are you at football?"

"Football?" he answered in confusion. Can you blame him? He never heard of such a game.

"Yeah its cool I made even my own version of the game which is BETTER"

"How about we just play hide and seek? We will play your game after" Sasori replied hating himself for playing along with this child.

"Well… ok! Let's play" Calumon cheered and jumped up and down

"Good now I seek and you hide"

"No way I don't trust you to play fair" _Darn he is on to me, he is smarter then he looks_, Then Calumon added to his astonishment " I seek you hide" _or maybe not_.

Sasori gave his slight dark grin while Calumon was counting. He quickly let his chakra energy flow to his feet and jumped high in the air with an amazing speed. He was long gone unless Calumon can move as fast as Sasori did which he believed to be impossible then he should be fine. He had wasted enough time, now was the time to proceed with his plan.

Sasori gave a dark smile as he was nearing his location to a certain house.

* * *

Meanwhile at Hypnos

Yamaki was flicking his silver lighter whenever he was nervous, an old habit of his. There was a good reason to be nervous for there was complete chaos; the whole place was filled with activity. It first started when Riley found a bioemerge, something that was never suppose to happen in the first place. After they conform that there really was a digimon Tally got a second signal of bioemerge and there was no mistake now- it was an invasion. But this was the least of their problems, the tamers can probably take care of that after all they are a capable bunch. The main problem was the fact that after the second bioemerge all the electronic equipment went down and after a few moments when they came back up all the computers were not responding which means that someone hacked the whole system.

Yamaki was pissed, it has gone too far the digimon managed to hack his personal and beloved company. The first thing he did was to call Janyu to come quick and fix the Aspis so no further digimon might intrude, he will also assemble the rest of the monster makers for advise and to help him fix this mess.

_Not to mention I have to handle our idiotic sponsors._ "Riley what is the situation? Can we at least activate Juggernaut?"

"ahmm sir that is the problem" Tally answered for her friend.

"Explain" Yamaki barged. "Well whoever hacked Hypnos also put allot of effort in altering Juggernaut. The weird thing is that it's like the program now has a mind of its own and could…." Riley was about to explain further into details when an unknown voice echoed from nowhere.

"Silence human you are getting on my nerves! Heed my warning you humans thought you have seen the last of me; you sought to destroy me because I was nothing more than data. You even claimed that a worm had more life then me! well **worms** you are wrong after I get my revenge you will be the next to fall blondie, you and all this stinking company of yours… farewell for now we will meet again and it won't be pleasant I assure you".

One thing was certain even though the voice wasn't human it sounded extremely familiar to Yamaki's ears. He can still remember the screams of agony coming from that creature as it begged for its life. He really hated himself for what he had done back then his perspective over digimon had changed since then he no longer viewed them as lifeless creatures but he still believed them to be hazardous. Yamaki recalled the name was Darklizardmon.

"Oh shit! This can't be happening… quick Rilley call the tamers and tell them what happened I am going to meet Janyu personally, something odd is going on here" _something must have happened to him if he didn't made it here yet it's not like him to be late_ Yamaki was fearing the worst, he gave orders to the rest of his men in hopes to save what little remained of Hypnos. This was a heavy blow for the company and now it seemed it also produced another threat to all of Shinjuku.

* * *

At an abandon construction site

It all happened to quickly for Janyu. someone was ambushing him when he came out of his house and knocked him down. It was as if he was waiting just for him and that really scared him.

What was really scarier was the fact that he wasn't able to move a muscle he was paralyzed by some kind of poison. His kidnapper, a mere teenager about the same age as his son Henry somehow managed to drag him to this isolated part of the city without anyone noticing.

He was still trying to guess what was going on, he wanted to scream for help he was sure he was going to be murdered here by this creep. He was laid on his back unable to move watching his kidnapper doing his preparations for whatever he was going to do with him. He could only pray that he wasn't one of those nuts that killed people for fun.

"I got to hand it to you your world is really nice. There is so much peace and beauty here" the teen approached him and knelt beside him…he wanted to scream for help he wanted to get out of this nightmare. the way the redhead was staring at him, as if he was nothing special no better than an insect… _those passive emotionless eyes_ Janyu thought.

"Don't worry, I am not going kill you" he whispered softly to his ear while taking out a metal needle with a point at each end "This will be a painful process but you won't remember any of this. From now on you will call me master. You will become my spy and will pledge your loyalty to me alone".

Sasori then got up and preformed his hand signs for his personal technique, finally yelling "**Senno sosa no jutsu**"(memory-brainwashing sand technique).

The first part of his mission is done now he must continue and meet up with Datamon and Puppetmon hopefully these two didn't got into too much trouble.

* * *

Author note:

Well I know that so far its not much but as I said I don't have a lot of free time to write and it takes quite a lot of time for me to write this whole down.

I want to also explain a few things Darklizardmon isn't connected to Sasori and his team she is another antagonist in this story. to be honest I find it weird that no one thought of adding her in fictions, I mean come on I am getting sick of reading about Icedevimon he wasn't the only enemy there you know.

Secondly Sasori will have flashbacks from his past every once in a while. Since there isn't much indicated about his past anything goes. If you want to aid me you can post your ideas by sending me a pm

I hope you enjoyed this so till next time ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Authoer note: I noticed some of my chapters seriously need some editing because they have so many mistakes and I will edit them someday.

by the way if you have trouble to identify a digimon just search for it on google

This chapter didn't really came out they way I was thinking but I hope you enjoy it none the less. Again I would really appreciate some help from any of you readers, reviews also help as well.

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or digimon**

Chapter 4

"**Digital bomb**" screamed the Datamon. His surprise attack cut the tamers off guard. As a result Renamon took the hit and was lying on the ground, injured and shaking from the pain of the despicable ultimate.

"No! Renamon please be alright" screamed Rika in fear of losing her partner. The Datamon took the chance and fled the scene, quickly followed by an enraged Guilmon.

"Rika is she alright?" asked Takato worryingly. After a quick inspection, Rika was relieved that Renamon was slowly getting up, breathing heavily. She should have known better, Renamon had endured far worse than that before. "Rika don't worry about me I am fine" it was clear that she was still wounded. It would take a while for her to fully recover, Digimon unlike humans have fast regeneration but in this case it won't be enough.

"Go on ahead and get that bastrad, we will join you guys shortly" Rika told her friends. "Alright, we will be back soon" said Henry

"You better be brainiac, same goes for you gogglehead"

"Momentai will ya" and soon they went off before Rika had a chance to reply (probably with her fists)

Rika and Renamon were left behind as Takato, Henry and Terriermon quickly ran towards the general direction that Guilmon and Datamon went. Takato screamed his partner's name in hope he will slow down. It didn't seem to work and he fastens his pace shortly followed by Henry and Terriermon who was on his shoulder.

Renamon panted "I don't like this… I feel like something wrong is about to happen"

Rika couldn't ignore the serious tone of her partner. "What do you mean?"

Renamon sighed and turned to look at Rika "Rika since when did a digimon managed to ambush us so successfully?" Rika was concerned her partner is taking this too seriously "Renamon we can't be aware of everything all the time, Datamon are known for being smart and annoying"

"But not cunning Rika, someone must have taught him how to do ambushes and I fear that he taught him more than that…"

"Renamon you are being a bit paranoid it's just a weakling even if it has allies…"

"Rika don't you get it? He is playing with us! Leading them right into a trap" Renamon said cutting her off, her tail stirring back and forth. Rika looked at her partner with concern but she trusted her partner sensation "Alright let's go help them out"

"Wait I sense something…It's too late Rika. We have company" as if by magic a fog appeared, slowly expanding, covering the area. "Just great a digital field" Rika said sarcastically. She put on her sunglasses and pulled some cards as Renamon got quickly to a fighting stance. The two waited patiently, the digimon didn't make a sound but they were fully aware of its presence.

When the digital field fog finally wore off both Rika and Renamon were confused to see that in front of them were standing Vajramon and Indramon. The two powerful deva were different this time. Their eyes were black and they stood emotionless as if they were robots waiting for orders. Rika knew better, she didn't took any chances "Biomerge activate"

A flash of bright blue light came surrounding both Rika and Renamon, containing each of them in a bubble of blue light."Sakuyamon" Rika and Renamon screamed together as they became one revealing a golden armored shaman digimon.

"Come on boys let's see what you got" Sakuyamon said in a seductive tone. The two remained still staring with their empty eyes at the mega. They kept staring on an on till Rika couldn't take it no more

"**Spirit strike**" the two finally gave a response as they fought back using their own signature move.

"**Horn of desolation" **Indramon blow his horn and created a huge wave of ultrasonic

"**Deva blade**" Vajramon crossed his hand each holding a sword. he then released them creating a huge energy beam

Both attacks countered the mega's creating an explosion which was heard throughout the area.

* * *

"Henry, can you go faster? The digimon is getting away not to mention that Takato is ahead of us… You need to work out more" Terriermon cried from Henry's shoulder

"Easy for you to say he doesn't have to carry heavy loads like you"

"Are you saying I am fat?"

"Momentai Terriermon…momentai" Henry chuckled

"Hey, that's my line!"

Just then Guilmon who was leading the chase suddenly stopped, making the rest of the group to catch up. He sniffed the air and looked around still growling. Takato knew immediately that Guilmon probably picked up a scent of another digimon with his keen nose. Strangely the Datamon stopped running as well; he was now facing them smiling mischievously. It only took a moment for Henry to understand what was going on.

"Everyone scramble it's a trap!"

"Now Puppetmon" yelled the little machine digimon

"**Puppet pummel**" A scream came from one of the trees above them. The figure aimed his revolver like hammer at them firing up energy like bullets.

Fortunately for the Tamers they were able to scatter away thus saving themselves from the explosion that the attack made when it came in contact with the ground.

"Is everyone alright?" Takato asked, looking at his surroundings waiting for either an answer or for the smoke to clear up. Eventually after a few moments the smoke cleared. To Takato's relief everyone were alright, though Guilmon was still growling, his behavior was strange it wasn't like him to become so angry. After the battle he had with Beelzemon, his best friend never went berserk again. _Could it be because Datamon hurt Renamon?_ Takato thought to himself.

"You missed! How could you have missed them? You big idiotic wooden excuse for a digimon"

"Watch it there **buddy**! It's not my fault you gave away my location in the first place" Puppetmon landed near Datamon who yelled at him "Yeah? Well you should have attacked them sooner…oh never mind let's just take them on now. Its 2vs2 and they no longer have an advantage in numbers"

Both Takato and Henry couldn't believe their eyes. In front of them stood one of the most feared digimon from the TV show they all knew and loved, the dark master Puppetmon. They all remembered how in the show Puppetmon alone managed to battle the whole group of the digidestined. If the show was correct about the power that this kind of digimon possessed then they are going to have a serious fight.

"You…you both tried to hurt Takatomon! You also injured my friend…" Guilmon half growled half threatened. His big yellow eyes turn into slits and only rage seemed to come out of him.

"Oh sorry about that, next time we make sure we kill them" Puppetmon taunted resulting in Guilmon's increase of rage towards the two. Yet he didn't make a move on them, as if he was waiting for something. Datamon looked critically at Guilmon's reaction; he found this digimon to be terrifying and facineting at the same time. He didn't know why but he could feel great danger coming out of him.

"Puppetmon I think that's the digimon we are looking for! Why don't you capture it so I can experiment it further"

"In your dreams, that guy is barely a match for me if you want him so much get him yourself"

"May I remind you that we are on the same side *sigh* honestly can you just be of some use for once?"

"Wow these guys sure know the meaning of friendship" Terreirmon giggled though the two didn't seem to hear the dog rabbit comment.

While the two continued arguing Henry approached Takato "Takato we might need backup on this. Puppetmon is a mega level virus type, I can't risk biomerging Terriermon to the mega level he is too big and will be spotted within seconds". Henry said worried. It is true that no one came to the park at this time of the day but a giant robot like Megagargomon will certainly attract people no matter how deserted the location might be. The reputation and the rumors about digimon were bad already but they were never conformed. Henry didn't want to make them realize they were right all along. It's not that he didn't think Takato couldn't take Puppetmon it's just that it would have been better to add another mega to the fight especially against this one.

"Anyways which one should we play with first?" Puppetmon said cutting the train of thought of the two boys as he was looking for a pray.

Guilmon couldn't stand those two digimon anymore. How dare they come here all of a sudden and attack his friends not to mention that they are still threatening to kill them "That's it! You won't harm anyone anymore, **Pyro sphere**" the fireball was huge and was launched at an incredible speed though Puppetmon easily jumped to the side dodging the attack. Datamon however wasn't so lucky, as he got hit once again by it, making him shrieking in pain.

Guilmon however didn't waste any time and went for the kill he rushed towards Datamon slashing his claw at him with all his might while pinning him to the ground with his tail. He hit him again and again, the poor creature tried in vain to defend himself but Guilmon's attacks were too fast and too strong for him. Datamon couldn't even lift the heavy tail. He was at Guilmon's mercy and he knew he would probably delete him, for only rage and hatred was in the rookie's eyes.

"Guilmon that's enough!" Takato screamed in hopes his partner will realize what he is doing. It seemed to work as Guilmon finally got back to his normal goofy self, eyes returning from slits to their original shape.

"Get away from him" Puppetmon rushed in and punched Guilmon sending him flying in the air and land 3 meters behind right near were Takato was. He kneeled down near his comrade however it was too late to his surprise, the rookie actually managed to defeat an ultimate. Datamon started to turn to data.

"Puppetmon….he is too powerful even for you… we need him…. please help me…" those were his last words as he was finally got deleted. Puppetmon never really liked Datamon but he was one of the few digimon left who were still loyal to his master. He just couldn't accept this. They were supposed to distract the tamers as much as possible. Very dangerous mission but Sasori told them to not take any risks necessary. _I have failed the mission… and Sasori as well...damn it, I won't let these guys get away with Datamon's death, he was still focused on the mission at hand even when he was dying. I won't let this Guilmon get away!_

Now it was Puppetmon turn to go berserk "YOU BASTRADS! I never really liked Datamon but killing him wasn't one of the things I have ever dreamed or wished for him… you are all going to pay!" Puppetmon got up and took hold of his hammer with both hands. He screamed as the hammer was lifted up in the air, taking only a moment to aim his dangerous attack. The intention of revenge was clearly visible from his mean looking red eyes.

"Quick Henry now will be a good time to digivolve" Terriermon yelped in panic

"Guilmon are you ready for this boy?" Guilmon only nodded in conformation as he was slowly getting up from the punch he received earlier. He knew that what he did was wrong but he couldn't control his rage and he didn't know why. Sure it happened to him before but never like this. He truly was very sorry for what he had done. Seeing the reaction from Puppetmon made him sad, but he wasn't going to let him harm his friends no matter what.

"Alright then let's do this Biomerge activate"

"You too Terriermon, Matrix digivolution activate"

"Guilmon digivolve too…Gallantmon!"

"Terriermon digivolve too… Rapidmon!"

"**Puppet pummel**"Puppetmon screamed hoping to stop the digivolving process but it occurred all too fast. A blinding flash came as soon as Puppetmon attack got released. It was certainly the strongest and biggest amount of energy he ever gathered from that hammer of his.

Gallantmon quickly raised his shield as the huge shockwave of energy came at their direction. His shield was barely able to sustain this attack and he found himself struggling to keep up. He was still determined; he wasn't going to give up holding the shield, keeping Henry and Rapidmon safe. That was until the shockwave explode sending Gallantmon to a great distance.

Rapidmon was now going for a counter attack and flew above his target "Playtime is over for you, take this **rapid fi**…" Rapidmon was never able to finish his attack as he found out that his body was beginning to move against his will making him unable to do anything.

"You were saying?" Puppetmon smirked as he moved his fingers making the strings that were attached to their tips become visible for a few seconds.

"Oh no he is controlling him" Henry looked searched for a card that might help him though most of his good cards were at home. _That's what I get for being overconfident about digimon attacks…_

Gallantmon got up and went in to charge Puppetmon before he could do anything. Gallantmon quickly came flying straight at Puppetmon weapon at the ready, lightning already start to appear on his spear.

"Not so fast there" Puppetmon said moving his fingers once again, forcing Rapidmon to land in front of him.

Gallantmon came into a stop his big yellow eyes were bulged fearing for his friend "Puppetmon the only one who should pay for Datamon's death is me. Let's just settle this, you and me with honor, this isn't his fight so let him go"

Puppetmon simply pulled out his tongue in a childish behavior chanting happily "not gonna happen not gonna happen" to Gallantmon. Puppetmon started to laugh hysterically since Gallantmon was now helpless, standing there unsure of what to do. He moved his fingers once more bringing Rapidmon now even closer to him ready to end his life if Gallantmon dared to do anything.

"**Darkness claw**" someone tried to hit Puppetmon from behind his suirprising fast reflexes helped him manage to avoid it. However it then came to him that the digimon that attacked him wasn't aiming for him but for the strings that controlled Rapidmon. The digimon slashed his claw again this time cutting the strings thus freeing Rapidmon from his control.

"Good job Beelzemon, thanks for the save" cheered Rapidmon as Puppetmon took a few steps away from them.

"What can I say it's a good thing I was here in the neighborhood" The digimon now known as Beelzemon took a step forward drawing his pistols, aiming them at Puppetmon "Listen pal I don't know what you got against my friends but I advise you to take a hike and get out of my sight NOW!

"How dare you talk about honor when this friend of yours come and attack me from the back like a coward" Puppetmon yelled in rage as he was now outnumbered.

"This goody goody pinapple head there might have honor. I on the other hand do not" Beelzemon answered seriously glad that he was checking the disturbance he felt coming from the park

The odds were definitely not in Puppetmon's favor, two mega level and another ultimate. _I should flee, but how?_

*BOOM* a large explosion was heard.

This was his chance. It seems like some miracle happened to him and he wasn't going to throw away the chance that was giving to him. He quickly darted away as the others turn their head to the direction from where the sound just came, all except for Beelzemon that ran after him shouting that he still needs some explaining to do.

"The explosion sounded from the place where Rika was last…"

"No time Henry! We must go and help her" Takato voice came out of Gallantmon as he headed out leaving the scene.

"I got a bad feeling about this. They are playing with us, it's as if they are trying to delay us but why?"

"Momentai Henry lets think of this after the fight ok"

"What about Puppetmon? You think Beelzemon can handle him?"

"Was that a rhetorical question? Its Beelzemon hello! And besides Renamon is still injured"

" …Alright lets go help Takato and Rika"

* * *

Sasori was bored out of his mind. He was currently waiting for Puppetmon and Datamon at the arranged meeting spot, a secluded and open valley in the park surrounded by trees. _What's taking them so long? They should have been here already_

Sasori walked back and forth trying to find something to do while waiting. He took up a scroll in his hand and raised it, letting some chakra flow to his hand creating a small puff of smoke. After the smoke was cleared the hideous form of Hiruko was revealed.

Sasori then went inside it and began tinkering and playing with it although there wasn't much he could do to improve the human puppet, giving the fact that he didn't had any real weapons to add to the puppet. It was one of his favorite hobbies though. Sasori could have spent a lot of time with his puppets without even noticing. He was probably doing this for an hour or two till he heard "the most annoying voice of all" coming closer to where he was. _Puppetmon_.

"Sasori where are you" Puppetmon screamed running as if his life was depending on it which made Sasori wonder

"Puppetmon, it's me I am over here" answered Sasori before adding "You are late! You weren't followed now did you?"

It took time for Puppetmon to remember that his tamer liked to go inside that ugly sluggish puppet. _I wonder why he is hiding I mean it's not that he is ugly or something. In fact he is actually good looking girls would probably fight over him_

"No of course not" said Puppetmon sheepishly before adding in a discomfot tone "Aren't you gonna ask about Datamon?"

"There is no need. He isn't with you so I assume he is dead or is it deleted as you digimon say" Sasori said droningly from the inside of Hiruko.

"What's the matter with you? Can't you at least show some emotion and care! he is gone you know, he just died for your stupid mission!"

"Puppetmon back in my world I had lost so many comrades in arms that to be honest I lost count. You know what makes it better the fact I didn't really know any of them. If I get attached to someone even slightly it will only cause me grief and pain. This is what you feel right know Puppetmon along with confusion and hatred towards the one who killed him ain't I right?"

Puppetmon was in a loss of words. His partner point of view was wrong, it only made him sad. He himself never had real friends but he always tried to change that. Sasori however was deferent; he chose to be alone because he didn't want to get hurt. It was clear that something in his past made him feel that way towards people and Puppetmon was determined to help him out through this.

Puppetmon was broken out of his thoughts when Beelzemon came into view.

"You said you weren't followed" Sasori sighed inside Hiruko.

"I thought I lost him should have known better demon lords digimon always tend to be the most annoying"

"Hey I heard that Pinocchio! As I said before why don't you start giving up and tell me why the heck did you try to kill my friends?"

Hiruko simply tilted his head in response and looked at him with his cold frightening eyes. Beelzemon wasn't someone to be scared that easily but seeing Hiruko did give him chills if only for a mere moment.

"Hey slug man what kinds of digimon are you suppose to be?" Sasori simply ignored him for the moment, checking his digivice.

"Hmmm mega level virus type, same level as yours Puppetmon. Don't tell me this guy gave you trouble" Sasori murmured quietly

"HEY I WAS ASKING A QUESTION HERE BOB"

Puppetmon collapsed to the ground laughing "Oh this is too rich he thinks you are a digimon, I guess in a way you do look like one".

"Watch it Puppetmon or I…"

"Or what? You are a human powerful as you may be you are no match for a digimon let alone a mega one like me" said Puppetmon still unable to contain his laughter

"I am gonna kill you for that"

"Hey are you girls done yet? I don't care if you are even Santa Claus just answer this simple little question. What the hell are you doing here?"

"This guy really is annoying you think you can get rid of him Puppetmon?"

"Yeah it will be a piece of cake"

"Ha, it actually suits you to have a freak looking human for a partner" Beelzemon taunted as he now knew they aren't going to give him answers the easy way.

His taunt succeeded.

Now Sasori was mad. He launched Hiruko strong and hard tail towards Beelzemon. Beelzemon was cut off guard he never did expect a human to attack him and with a metal tail no less! The tail managed to hit Beelzemon in the chest, but to Sasori's shock nothing had happened, Beelzemon just stood there as if nothing happened to him. He then swiped his claw and with one struck the tail was broken.

_How is it possible? No one has ever managed to do that to Hiruko_

"What the hell was that? No, I refuse to believe you are a human maybe not a digimon but certainly not human" Beelzemon paused before continuing "I must say you got me there. But really what were you thinking that a normal metal like that can actually harm me maybe if it was chromedigizoid"

"A what?" it was now Sasori turn to be confused apparently he didn't knew a lot of things about the digital world.

"Man even my eight year old tamers know what that is! How the hell did you get a digimon that is beyond me"

"You show Sasori some respect there. You wished you had a tamer like him" Puppetmon then rushed in to engage combat with Beelzemon. The two exchanged blows as both hammer and claws were countering each other attacks in a fast pace.

_It seems that digimon are also immune to my poison_ Sasori thought to himself as he saw that Beelzemon movements weren't changed for the slightest even though he came in contact with Hiruko's tail.

The two digimon finally stopped, breathing heavily taking only to catch some breath before reentering the fight.

Beelzemon smirked "You are a strong one I give you that but let's see how you fare against this! Beelzemon mode change too… Beelzemon blast mode!" Beelzemon form changed, he now had four black angel wings on his back and his right arm was changed into his famous blaster

Puppetmon didn't waste any time and he took the initiative "**Puppet pummel**"

Beelzemon simply moved fast using his wings to avoid being hit. Puppetmon was stunned if only for a mare moment. _This is my chance_ Beelzemon smiled and tackled the digimon, knocking him down. He then took Puppetmon's throat squeezing it, forcing Puppetmon to let go of his hammer.

After some struggling he managed to finally maintain him "Ha! Too easy. Now I want my answers" Beelzemon made sure that Puppetmon was secured in place before he turned his sight, focusing on Sasori "Hey slugy! Since your partner won't give me what I want how about you?" as if to answer the question of "and if I don't" he drove his claw over Puppetmon ready to strike him down.

"You are wasting your time, I don't care what you do to him…*sigh*but I guess this is getting pointless... Fine, I will answer your questions"

* * *

Back with Rika and Renamon

The battle didn't seem to have an end for one no matter how many times Sakuyamon stroke down the two devas always got up. "_This is strange Rika they should have been deleted by now"_ Renamon "talked" to Rika through the mind link they shared.

"_Humph these guys just won't go down, how are we supposed to fight something that can't be defeated?_"

It all seemed hopeless. For the moment Sakuyamon trapped both of the deva in an orb like shield trying to figure out what to do next. Sakuyamon couldn't maintain the shield forever, "_there has got to be a way to solve _this" Renamon said. _Look Rika it seems Takato and Henry are back"_

_"What! why did googlehead biomerge it was only an ultimate"_

Gallantmon, Rapidmon and Henry came back to help them only to see that she was handling well on her own.

"Why the hell did you come back here googlehead!"

Gallantmon chuckled nervously "well… hehe we heard an explosion and came to see if you are alright"

"I am just fine as you can see"

Henry observed the two devas that laid emotionlessly in the orbs "Why are they back?"

"How should I know brainiac? They just popped out right from thin air the moment you left after that Datamon"

"They look deferent somehow"

"Yeah like zombies" said Rapidmon

The two devas finally seemed to respond. They glanced at the tamers and their digimon, focusing on Gallantmon mainly before growling and then as if by magic they disappeared.

"What the… do you think they have a connection with that Puppetmon we ran into?" Takato wondered

"Takato something strange is up both of them had the same smell, it wasn't the smell that the devas we fought before had, it is a very familiar one though I can't help but wonder about it… "Guilmon said

"Never the less all those distractions just make me confused about their purpose" Henry said more to himself than anyone else

"Oh no Beelzemon we forgot about him!" Gallantmon then came back the way he came

"Oh boy here we go again" said Rapidmon amused

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Rika yelled out from Sakuyamon with rage

"We will explain later let's just go" Henry said before they all went going after Gallantmon

* * *

"So here is your answer happy now?" Sasori said in his usual bored tone

"Not quite though it only rose up more questions like…"

"Oh shut up will you" Puppetmon tried to struggle once more ending up with no result.

"Quiet yourself pipsqueak…" Beelzemon was abouto hurt the mega digimon until he felt something very strange in the air.

"A digital field? Reinforcements of yours?" Beelzemon said to Puppetmon as the fog now descendant on them blocking the view of everything in the area including Sasori

"What? No of course not! We didn't bring anyone along with us. It's unlikely that…" Puppetmon then heard fighting outside and feared for the worse.

"Sasori! Damn it let me go I need to help him he can't deal with a digimon he is only human please I don't wanna lose him yet"

"You are a weird fellow you know that? The guy doesn't care about you. Why don't you find yourself another tamer?"

The two digimon then heard screams that they both had enough. Both of them nodded in confirmation as if accepting a truce and went on to fight however was there.

Cliffhanger

So what did you think?

I must say each chapter I am making is becoming more longer than the one before

Well till next time


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone sorry I didn't posted this chapter earlier I will try my best to post them as soon as possible. Also if there is anyone really who can help me either by being a beta reader or by sending me advice/ideas via pm it would be much appreciated as my writing skills are not that good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Naruto and I never will the story is the only thing I do own sadly.

Chapter 5

Puppetmon rushed to Sasori's direction in hopes of saving him. He couldn't allow anything to happen to him… not yet anyway. His master told him to keep Sasori alive in all costs and Puppetmon knew it wasn't a gesture of kindness. If Puppetmon had to write a list of qualities of his master, kind would be the last thing he will ever add to it. But now was not the time to think of such things he must make sure he performs his real task, he can't abide failure.

Puppetmon ran through the thick fog. He could sense a presence from behind him engaging combat with Beelzemon, no doubt another digimon who just materialize. The screams of battle were heard all over the place, though the ones up ahead, those that came from Sasori's general direction had ceased. When Puppetmon arrived he found Sasori's doll, Hiruko, to be in a perfect condition, not a single scratch on him.

_'What's going on? I could have sworn I sensed a digimon presence near him'_. The puppet, as if reading his mind turned his head, making Puppetmon to look at the same direction the puppet was staring. To his surprise he found it was a Gorilamon aiming his canon at Sasori, but for some reason it was stunned.

"I put up an illusion technique on him" said Sasori in a bored tone not waiting for a response he turned around and went out of his beloved Hiruko, stretching his arms and legs. "I will never get used of being a human" murmured Sasori more to himself, after being inside Hiruko for hours sitting there. He wasn't used to this at all since the human body wasn't build to just seat all day. Come to think about it he became very tired and exhausted overall he didn't eaten a thing or tried to sleep ever since he had arrived to the digital world.

"Is he really going to be stunned like that forever?" Puppetmon asked with curiosity examining the digimon.

"As long as you don't touch him he will remain under Hiruko's illusion, sadly it only lasts for about 10 minutes" Sasori said while doing some more stretching's till he can fill his arm and legs.

"Aren't you afraid to be seen outside of Hiruko? That cursed demon lord is still here you know"

"Nah he is busy at the moment… which gives us time to escape" said Sasori while sealing Hiruko in one of his scrolls.

Puppetmon sighed in relief "I was worried about you. I thought you might get hurt"

"Save your act! If I was hurt your master would have been very displeased with you" Sasori sneered

Puppetmon gulped at that. The mare thought of his master's wrath was not a pleasant thought at all. Sasori just smiled at his reaction that confirmed his statement. He took his watch/digivice and pressed a few buttons making a beam of pure white light to appear from it. The beam stopped as if it hit something and then expanded until it took the form of a vortex like portal that lead to the digital world.

"We are done here for today" said Sasori as he walked right through the portal, Puppetmon at his heels.

While that had occurred Beelzemon BM (blast mode) was busy fighting up against a weird looking chicken with armored plate. He was easily winning and he knocked the digimon down easily.

Soon afterwards the fog cleared up. It only took a moment for him to notice that the Puppetmon and his partner were gone. All that was left was a Gorilamon who appeared to be frozen like a statue, him and his opponent who was knocked out.

"That little pipsqueak! If I ever see them again I will…" Beelzemon was outraged at their escape he was still not done with them but he wasn't prepared for what came next. The two digimon just vanished from the area as if they never existed it was all too strange for him.

"Hey Beelzemon where are you?" came the familiar voice of Gallantmon cutting his train of thought.

"I am here pineapple head" said Beelzemon who was still trying to process what was going on. Shortly afterwards Gallantmon and the other appeared.

"Boy you look as if you have seen a Bakemon are you ok?" joked Terriermon who had just returned to his rookie form.

Beelzemon confused expression soon turned to rage as he mutters more curses about Puppetmon.

"Yup he is definitely ok"

"Terriermon will you ever stop teasing" said Henry elbowing his partner in the head.

"Ouch that hurt"

"You deserved it"

"Momentai I was only joking"

"Why won't we go out of here to a safe spot and discuss this over? It seems like there is allot going on here" Takato suggested.

And with that the group left for Guilmon's old hideout.

* * *

It was a long day the group was now sitting in Guilmon's shed discussing the events that accrued today. Impmon who had return to his rookie form along with the others began to explain what had happened to him while he was alone.

"So that Puppetmon has a tamer that's odd" said Rika in conclusion after Impmon was finished explaining.

"Wow a tamer, what was he like?" Takato asked with clear interest, he always enjoyed meeting someone new.

"Trust me you really don't wanna know that creep. He is even weirder than you Takato"

"haha if what Impmon said is true than this guy should be really scary"

"Terriermon can't you just keep quiet for once?"

"Momentai"

"In any case" Impmon interrupted, getting everyone attention again (except for Guilmon who was snoring and mumbling something about bread monsters). "That tamer looked anything but human; the guy structure was of a giant slug dressed in a black robe and a piece of cloth that covered his mouth"

"Do you know his name or what was he doing here?" Renamon asked wagging her tail lightly

"I was getting to that part sheesh…in any case after this Sasori guy and his partner attacked me I managed to get some info out of them. Apparently that guy is nuts and tried to arrange papers and documents so he can get into your school. Why you ask, I don't know. All I know is that if he did come to your school you would spot him in seco…." Impmon was cut off by Guilmon's noise.

"Zzz….please not that…NO… wait don't go…. Hmm….tasty…"

Impmon looked at Guilmon with a strange expersion on his face which soon turned to rage because of his interruption. Angered he threw a fireball at the snoring digimon, waking him up.

Guilmon blinked in surprise and jolted his head "Huh? Is it time for dinner Takatomon?"

Takato groan while Impmon laughed "That wasn't funny at all Impmon"

"It sure was Ta ka to mon" teased Impmon still laughing

"Speaking of dinner I am so going to get grounded when I come back home..."

"Now why would do you say that googlehead?" asked Rika

"Cause we ditched school" answered Takato in a matter-of -fact tone

"This is the least of our worries, for all we know there is also those biomereging of digimon that are going on lately" said Henry with one hand on his chin

"You are on to something aren't you brainiac, well spill it!" Rika said annoyed

"Well so far all the digimon that came here except the Datamon and Puppetmon were all acting like "robots". Not only that but all of them were digimon we fought against in the past."

"Tell us something we don't know" said Rika impatiently

"Yeah, get to the point already!" Terriermon added

"Fine. What I was about to say was that all these digimon had something in common; all of them had been defeated in the human world. Not only that but also their data wasn't absorbed by any of our digimon when they were defeated."

"So you are saying someone is using their data to create replicas of them?" Renamon asked to make sure everyone got it.

"Yes, and I wish I knew who could be behind this. It seems that whoever it is is not cooperating with Puppetmon and his partner Sasori."

"Hey maybe Hypnos can give us a hint about those digimon. We might as well come by and ask Yamaki tomorrow after school" Takato suggested with his usual grin waiting for everyone to nod and agree with his idea.

"Oh and before I forget…" Takato then went to his school bag and took out a huge piece of bread from it "Happy birthday Guilmon!"

Guilmon eyes went wide and he tilted his head in confusion "birth day?"

"Don't you remember boy? In exactly one year ago I created/met you for the first time"

Guilmon's grin went wide and he tackled his tamer to the ground "Thanks Takatomon you're the best!" he said as he hugged him while the rest were laughing, each one giving him a present in turn.

The last hours of the day went fast as the tamers all had fun playing around and cheering for Guilmon. It was as if the battles that occurred today never happened and this was in fact one of the things Guilmon loved the most about his friends, the fact that there were moments like this that they can all just chill and relax.

Unfortunately none of this can be said about everyone two in particular…

* * *

In the digital world we find Sasori and Puppetmon walking in the forest level to find a place to rest up and think about their next move.

The forest level was one of the few things that were not affected by the D-reaper. Because of this many digimon lived here, it is currently the most populated area after the great destruction the D-reaper caused.

The two figures walked silently not even noticing that it will soon become night or even taking a look at the beauty of the forest in the digital world. The big tall trees, the river, the plants that came in many strange sizes and colors, even the few baby digimon that played nearby made none of the two even take a glance at them, as if the whole place was nothing special.

It wasn't really that much surprising that Sasori acted like that, he always does. But for Puppetmon this sort of behavior was odd, he seemed to be more quiet than usual.

The walking was silent on both accounts none wanted to speak with the other after the events that took place. The digimon barely even made any eye contact with the red head at his side. He just walked mainly staring at the grass. It was clear he was depressed but Sasori just didn't give it any thought at all which only made Puppetmon even more miserable.

Not that Puppetmon wanted to talk with Sasori about his depression anyway. The way he acted when he told him about Datamon's death made him lose hope in starting up a conversion with Sasori. He was enraged; he wanted to destroy Guilmon after what he had done. He simply wanted revenge. Datamon and he both shared a past since they were very little; he was the closest thing to a friend for him even though they were having arguments. Above all else Puppetmon was furious about himself, he could have interfered and prevent Guilmon from deleting Datamon but instead he did nothing thinking that an ultimate like Datamon can handle himself against such digimon like Guilmon. '_Sadly_ _I can't destroy him though…he is needed for my master's plan. All I can do is to make him feel pain when I capture him_'.

Puppetmon was suddenly stopped his train of thought when he heard a thud.

He snapped out of his daydreaming only to find that Sasori just fell flat on the ground, as he was groaning in pain.

"Sasori are you ok?"

Sasori barely lifted his head while still on the ground "hmm let's see I just collapsed and fell….what do you think?" said Sasori with a hint of sarcasm

At first Puppetmon thought it was a digimon that caused this but he realized no one was there besides them. It took him some time to understand what went on. It was quite simple, Sasori's body was starting to give up '_makes sense after all he hadn't slept or eaten a thing since he got here_'.

Puppetmon couldn't help but feel guilty as he yet again didn't notice his surroundings. Even after all that happened he just couldn't help but feel sorry for the human.

Puppetmon quickly went to help his partner and lifted him up off the ground, searching for some place where they can properly rest. After several minutes off dragging his partner he let him go in a nearby tree. Sasori was blushing at his pathetic state he was at. He had barely any power to resist so he let Puppetmon help him lay down on the ground while his head was leaning on the tree, resting.

"Guess you can finally take revenge on me for teasing and being rude to you all day" Sasori muttered

Puppetmon ignored him "You idiot had to act so big… wait here while I search for something suitable for you to eat"

"As if I have a choice in this"

After a few minutes Puppetmon returned with some mushrooms '_it's not much but it should do for now_' Puppetmon thought to himself.

"Eat" he barked as he handed Sasori one of the mushrooms.

Sasori simply blinked at the food that lied in his hands, unsure what to do. "You aren't expecting me to eat that cra…hmpff" he was cut off as Puppetmon fiercely shoved one of them to his mouth.

Puppetmon simply smiled and winked at him "I don't care if I have to play mommy with you, if I say you eat you will eat"

Sasori was chocking as he finally swallowed the whole thing "Damn you little shi….hmpff" Again Sasori was cut off as Puppetmon forced him to eat another.

It went on like this with Puppetmon having some sort of satisfaction of getting even with his partner.

After Sasori was finished eating (the last mushrooms he ate on his own),Puppetmon helped him drink some of the water from the nearby river though this time he didn't had to force him much to do it. In the end it was strange but somehow he felt a bit of joy in taking care of him he felt a bit of bonding with this human and for some reason he felt like Sasori felt the same way.

"Feeling better now?" said Puppetmon noticing that it was now getting dark and that it was going to be night soon.

Sasori made an angered face but at least he was able to walk on his own now "I guess I did need that…but don't ever do that again!" he said as he returned to the tree

"A thank you would have been nice"

Sasori just took a deep breath. There was an awkward silence before Sasori bluntly asked "Were you and Datamon close?"

The question really took Puppetmon off guard "Yes… but why should you care about this?"

Sasori blinked and sighed '_He does have a point, it's really none of my business but still_' he just couldn't see him so depressed like that '_and besides I can't work with someone who feels like this all the time'_

"Well I just know the feeling Puppetmon. I lost someone who I cared about as well"

"Really? Who was it?"

"My sensei, HIruko" said Sasori with a sad look on his face.

"That explains why you care for that doll so much. Still it's ok. I am fine with Datamon's death, really I am. I just need some time that's all"

Sasori was about to speak again but decided against it. He wasn't very good at encouraging others and just went silent again.

"…So what is our next move?"

"We now know we need this Guilmon captured" Sasori answered simply as he positioned himself, ready to take some sleep soon. "I will try to attend their school, maybe I can find a way to do it easily without too much trouble. Also I would like to get some more personal information about them from my spy. If things go rough we can always use him as a hostage and demand Guilmon"

"Sounds like a plan! What will I do in the mean time?"

Sasori thought about it then finally answered "You could force some of the digimon here to join us the more there are, the bigger chances we have. If I will need you I will come here to this spot so stay in contact with me. Now I think I must rest for now"

Puppetmon just sweat dropped at how fast he was sleeping but then again he hadn't slept in a long time, the fact he managed to make a conversion with him at his current state was admirable.

Puppetmon continued watching his partner for hours. Unlike Sasori he didn't had to sleep or eat as he was a digimon made entirely of wood.

He found himself enjoying the company of this human he didn't knew why cause all Sasori did was being rude to him but he didn't mind it as he knew it was his way to communicate with others.

However sad as it may be he knew that this relationship won't last for long...

Flashback

Puppetmon walked down in the forest level of the digital world, he went on to the darker lower part of it until he reached their hideout- a big oak tree. It was only an illusion but most digimon didn't know about its existence. Puppetmon paused making sure he wasn't followed before he went in right through the tree. Puppetmon was one of the few digimon still loyal to his master; most of the others either got deleted by the D-reaper or deserted shortly after its defeat.

Puppetmon and the few who were still loyal hunted the traitors down. The result was devastating but most of them survived. Fortunately none of the sovereigns interfered, thinking that it was custom in the southern quadrant. After all the motto of this part in the digital world was "the survival of the fittest". If they were alerted by their master's presence all would have been lost.

Puppetmon went to the stairs leading underground and after some twists and turns of the many tunnels he came to the place where his master was. It wasn't a fancy place just a simple big and dark room.

His master had lost his form years ago. He had tried to regain his former body but failed again when the tamers confronted him months ago… but he managed to survive, well his data at least. His data was gathered after his fall and was placed in a giant bubble like dome that was connected to a giant tube which lied on the far side of the room.

"_**Puppetmon ahhhh there you are**_"his master spoke to him using his telepath power as Puppetmon made his appearance.

"I came here as soon as I received your message"

"_**Yes… I got a mission for you, this will be the last one…hopefully. After that I will have my former body at last and will be able to role this miserable digital world**_"

"That's great! What is the mission?" Puppetmon couldn't believe that at last they were close to achieve their goal. Soon he will rule by his master's side as a reward for his loyalty.

"_**A human from another world will be send here you and Datamon will greet him**_"

_Why Datamon above all the others_…_he knows that lately we had an argument and can't get along. And being with a human is even worse Datamon isn't the type for socializing…_ _than again neither do I_.

"That doesn't sounds too difficult, Datamon can handle this" Puppetmon said hoping his master will leave him out of this mission which he finds to be inconvenient

"_**No he can't handle this…you see you are to become this human partner, you must guard him with your life till he finds a probable core for me**_" there was some pause before he continued to explain _**"You are my best and most strongest out of all my servants Puppetmon. You will make a perfect guardian for him and Datamon will be there to provide him with all the information the human needs"**_

"I don't mean to be rude but since when did you become fond of humans? I thought you want to destroy/enslave them all"

There was a static sound coming from the data "_**I still do…but I find some of them amusing, especially this one. I made a promise to him and as you know I always keep my promises**_"

Puppetmon found it funny. His master rarely found anyone amusing._ This human may not be a bad thing after all. _"But still…why him? What makes him so special?"

"_**Because I find him the most suited for the job than anyone else that's why! And one more thing, when you find the core and deliver it here you must also make sure the human will stay here to bear witness my "revival"**_. _**Now go you are dismissed**_"

End flashback

Puppetmon knew his master won't tell him the real reason for this last and weird order. It didn't make any sense to him but he knew there was a reason. Whatever the reason was one thing is certain it wouldn't be a pleasant one for Sasori knowing his master he is going to trick him.

Whatever the case there was no point on thinking about it anymore, he just hoped it won't be something he might regret later on.

Just then Puppetmon heard something from the nearby bush. He found it strange that someone would stalk like that on him and Sasori so he slowly went to check it out.

Before he was even able to go there he saw some human like figure jumping out of the bush and starting to run away. Puppetmon shrugged it off but then he froze in place that thing. '_Was that actually a human? In the digital world? darn it, it can mean that…'_. Puppetmon moved his head in disbelief. For some unknown reason he felt that the figure was somehow related to Sasori.

He thought about it for a while and then finally decided he will go after this stalker. Puppetmon soon gave chase not before hiding his sleeping partner via camouflage.

Even he knew that what he was doing was extremely stupid, leaving Sasori like that but he had to make sure….

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is a bit short for such a long absence but I am cutting this off here, the reason is because I am considering to put another Naruto character into this story yet the question is who.

If you can suggest me on who would be best to bring up to this then I would be really happy I might as well accept OC too.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, so many things on my mind right now I can hardly keep with this story so I am very sorry for the long wait. Special thanks to **Starfire201** for helping me doing this chapter. I honestly don't deserve someone as good as you to help me, after all my writing skills are really crappy. So really thank you very much for your help.

Again if anyone want to point out something that I might have missed or just discuss things about this story you can always pm me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Naruto

Chapter 6

It was nighttime, and the Tamers were slowly leaving Guilmon's shed**,** each saying his goodbyes and wishing him a happy birthday in turn.

It wasn't long until only Takato and Guilmon remained.

Takato looked at his best friend and smiled**.**"Well I hope you liked it**,**Guilmon**.**"

"I sure did**,**Takatomon. We should have a birthday every day**.**"

Takato laughed at that**.**"If only it was possible. According to what says**,**it**'**s better this way**.**"

"Why is that?"

"I don't know**.**Maybe she doesn't want to grow old or something**.**"

"That's just silly**,**" Guilmon remarked and Takato simply nodded in agreement.

"You really have grown a lot**,**Guilmon**.**"

"You have grown a lot as well**,**Takatomon. I wonder when you will finally digivolve**.**"

Takato slapped his head and groaned**.**"Guilmon**,** for the last time I am not…"

"I was just messing with ya**,**" said Guilmon playfully, tackling his beloved tamer and friend.

It was somewhat of a game between them as Takato struggled up against Guilmon.

"Alright**,** that's enough boy**,** get off of me**.**" said Takato almost choking for air as he was crushed under Guilmon's weight. _'Man_**,**_ he should really start a diet'_

Guilmon did as he was told and got off of Takato, helping him to get up. Takato smiled in return**,** still panting heavily from his "fight" with Guilmon.

"It sure seems like I should be going now." He said as he checked his watch to see how late it was**.**

"Hey Guilmon**,** would you like to stay with me for the night?" he added.

"Sure of course I would!"

"Great then let's go"

They both went outside the shed. The walk to Takato's house wasn't long**,** but it did take some time to get there. Guilmon noticed that something was bothering his best friend but he wasn't sure what it was. It seemed that he wanted to ask him about something and yet he wasn't able to put it in words. So they both walked silently.

Takato and Guilmon would always do things together, even the simplest things, whenever they could. Takato always felt more comfortable around his friend**,** yet there was this awkward silence which wasn't like him at all.

"You know**,** I wonder where Calumon went**.** I haven't seen him all day**,**" Takato said**, **trying to start a conversation**.**

"Yeah, it sure doesn't seem like him**,**" Guilmon mumbled**, **nuzzling Takato's chest.

"Well I am sure he is fine**,**" said Takato**,** idly petting Guilmon's head.

"Takato**, **is everything ok with you? You just don't seem to be yourself**.**"

"Huh? What makes you say that?" asked Takato in a bewildered tone.

"Takato**, **I've known you all my life**.** I know when something is wrong**,**" said Guilmon smiling, giving him his toothy grin.

"I'm fine boy, it's just that these attacks starting to get me worried**,**that's all**.**" Takato sighed. "Well**,**actually**,** it's not that at all. I'm actually worried about you**,**Guilmon**.**"

Guilmon's ears dropped at that. He knew what Takato was talking about. The moment that he went berserk was on his mind as well. It wasn't surprising that Takato felt the same way on that matter. He was always a sweet and caring kind of guy.

Takato looked at his partner's big yellow eyes before adding**,** "That moment when you deleted Datamon it felt like you weren't the Guilmon I once knew"

"Takato**, **I once told you no matter how much we change we are still the same**.**"

Takato shook his head**. **"That was when you were digivolving**.** Here**,** however, you just growled and simply went on to slaughter the guy without even listening to me**.**"

Guilmon felt ashamed by Takato's scolding**.**"I'm sorry**.** I never meant for it to happen**.**"

"I know you didn't**,**" said Takato as he hugged him**.**"Just promise me you won't do this again**,** ok?"

"You bet**,**" he chirped**,** feeling a little bit better from Takato's show of support. He knew that he hadn't really had any control over it**,** though. But he wouldn't ruin the mood**,** at least not now.

* * *

They had finally arrived at the bakery which was also Takato's home.

Takato noticed the bakery was closed, so he went to the back door of his home motioning for Guilmon to follow.

When both Takato and Guilmon got inside**,** they were surprised to see both of Takato's parents in his living room talking with none other than Yamaki.

"Oh**,** there you are**.** I was just telling your parents how brave you were at taking out this digimon today**,**" said Yamaki**,** taking off his sunglasses. "See**, **Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki, I told you there wasn't a thing to worry about**.**"

"Yamaki**,** what are you doing here?" said Takato**,** still shocked that he was sitting there with his parents. Whenever he was around he went nervous because whenever Yamaki contacted the Tamers it would normally mean he got bad news.

"Takato**,** that's no way to greet our guest**,**" said Mie sternly**.**

"That is quite alright**,** Mrs. Matsuki**.** I am only here to see to your son's safety**,**" he stated, turning his head to look at Takato before adding**, **"Although I would like to talk to your son privately to ask him about some of the events that occurred. If that is all right with you**,** of course**.**"

"I don't see any problem with that**.** We'll leave you three alone. Come on**, **honey**,**" said Takehiro.

"But Takato just got here…"

"I assure you it will only take a few moments**,**" Yamaki reassured Takato's mother.

Takehiro nodded and exited the room, his wife following.

Yamaki smirked to himself, amused at how tense Takato was.

Takato took his time, slowly moving to sit in front of Yamaki, with Guilmon in tow. Yamaki calmly waited, crossing his arms and flicking his lighter.

"So… can you tell us why you are here**, **mister Yamaki?" asked Takato.

"No need to be rude. I am just here to personally hear everything that occurred when these digimon attacked and also to warn you Tamers**. **Especially you, Takato**.**"

"Me?" came Takato's dump reply

"Do you and Guilmon remember the fight you had long ago with a female digimon named Darklizardmon?" They both nodded slowly**, **recalling that event.

"Yes but what that got to do with all of this?"

"Actually**, **it got everything to do with this. You see after we-Hypnos**-**took Darklizardmon for an experiment**,** I ordered its deletion. As you might recall, I viewed digimon badly back then" Yamaki said**, **a bit shamefully.

"That's alright**, **me and Takatomon know you are a different person now" Yamaki couldn't help but smile at the red dinosaur.

"I am glad you both understand that**, **but that still doesn't justify what I did to her**.**"

"But Yamaki**,** I don't get it**. **What does she got to do with me?"

"I'm about to get to that part, but before I continue I should tell you that when we tried to delete her data**, **something went completely wrong. The data somehow got merged with one of my programs called Juggernaut, a program that was first used to absorb digimon's data. We only discovered it just recently when our main computer was hacked. I don't know who did this**, **but whoever it was made Darklizardmon think that now was her time to act. Apparently**, **she managed to evolve my program**, **making her able to absorb any data that was left in our world and make copies of it. In short**,** she is able to create an army of all the digimon you have defeated here**.**"

Takato gasped at that**.**"So that's who was behind these strange and mindless digimon**!**"

"It gets worse**.** We don't know her full potential yet. She might be able to do more than just create her own army**.**"

"But why would she want to get Takatomon?"

"We're not quite sure. She did say she would postpone her revenge upon the humans because she had some unfinished business. I presume she wants to get what she first came here for: a tamer.**"**

"That doesn't make sense**. **Guilmon is my partner**.**"

"Well**,** that's only my guess on the matter when she said **'**unfinished business**',**" said Yamaki as he got off of the couch he was sitting on. Putting on his glasses and walking towards the door, he stated, "I think we've talked enough about this for the moment. You and the rest should come to us tomorrow where we can discuss the matter into more details"

"That was just plain weird. Yamaki always manages to creep me out," Takato mumbled under his breath as Yamaki exited his home.

After he was gone,

Takato shook his head**.** They had had enough adventures for one day**.**"Come on Guilmon**,** let's go and get some sleep**.**"

"Yay!" Guilmon cheered as he rushed up the stairs leading to Takato's room.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sasori...

When Sasori was young**, **a great war between all the surrounding nations of the ninja world was launched. This war would later be known as the third great Shinobi world war.

At the time**, **skirmishes among smaller nations took place along the borders of the five great nations. With the five great nations starting to crumble, it was only a matter of time before an all**-**out war began between all the nations.

It was during this war that Sasori earned himself the title Akasuna no Sasori (which means Sasori of the red sand) because of his ingenious puppets dying the sand red with his enemies' blood.

Thanks to his great contribution to the war**,** his nation-Suna**-**was winning and by the time the war was over**,** he had finally earned himself the fame he so desperately wanted.

He could still remember that day…it was 3 days after the war finally ended.

Night time.

It was very chilly and cold outside of Suna (as it always was at this time of day in the desert climate).

The only people supposedly still awake in the village were the guards patrolling the gates, protecting the now sleeping villagers from any danger that might come in.

But not all were sleeping.

In one particular hut**,** the lights were still on.

This was the house that belonged to one of the two village elders. This was the house of the great, old**, **and wise Chiyo.

Inside, she was writing and signing documents. Her office was a complete mess with the many documents scattered everywhere, not to mention the huge piles waiting for her on her desk.

She was grunting in frustration. She was getting old**, **almost close to retirement. She couldn't abandon her duty**,** for it was for the sake of her nation she loved so much. However**, **every time she had to do this sort of job as the village councilor, she would always find herself wishing to be anywhere else than in her current position.

To her, doing this paperwork was exhausting and very, very boring. But as one of the elder councilors, she had no chance at avoiding this. Especially now**,** when the war was over.

Long ago, she would always try to make an excuse**, **such as going on a fishing trip**,** in order to get away from this sort of work. Her younger brother Ebizo, who was in the same position as she, would always end up having the unfortunate task of doing her paperwork as well.

But this time it was different**. **Ebizo couldn't handle it all by himself anymore, so Chiyo had to do her share.

"It seems like I have a very long night ahead" Chiyo mumbled under her breath.

Hours passed till it was very late at night**.** Chiyo was barely able to keep herself awake.

She almost fell asleep and nearly jumped when she heard a knock on the door of her office.

"*groan* Wh…who is it?" she asked drowsiness still evident in her voice.

"It's…uhmm**,**it's me**,** Grandma**.** May I come in?" came the shy response.

"Sasori**,** of course**, **come on in**,**" she said with a smile. Whenever her grandchild was around**,** she would always feel happy. And why shouldn't she? Her grandson was the hero of this war. But besides all that**, **he was the only family left to her apart from her brother.

"I hope I am not interrupting you…." said the young teen, as he stepped inside her room.

"Not at all my dear! I can always use a break from all of this**,**" she said pointing at a very large pile on her desk. "So what is it you came for?"

It took Sasori some time to regain himself; he never thought that the duties of the village elder can be so tedious. "I have found it!" said Sasori with a large smirk on his face**,** something which was very rare, especially now when his sensei Hiruko died in this war not too long ago. She found it odd to see him like this. She quickly shrugged off that thought of him being sad. She couldn't bear to look at him whenever he was sad; she wanted him to be happy, always. Something which is very hard to achieve, especially in this Shinobi world.

This was the main reason why Chiyo always wondered when will be the best time to tell him the old and sad news regarding his parents. That they were dead long ago, killed by the White fang-Sakumo Hatake. She would always postpone the idea of telling him about it. She knew that if she had told him he would become extremely depressed and sad. She couldn't let that happen to him**;** the boy might be in that state of depression for the rest of his life. And so she kept his parents**'** death a secret**,** although deep down she knew it was wrong. She needed to tell him**. **Sasori was very smart for his age and it would be terrible if he found out about it before she tells him.

"What did you find?" she couldn't help but display interest. There was a gleaming in Sasori's eyes as he smiled.

"I have found a way to get one step closer to obtaining the ultimate jutsu!"

'The ultimate jutsu'

Chiyo thought to herself**,** stunned by his claim. That can only mean that Sasori is speaking about the most powerful technique in the art of the puppet master. This jutsu will enable the user to make his own, as well as other puppets**,** come to life. Doing so, a puppet master can easily create a huge army of puppets, capable of doing many great things on their own just like any other human would do. It was never confirmed that this jutsu existed**, **but nevertheless**,** many have tried to obtain it. It wasn't surprising that both she and Sasori tried to achieve this power. They did it for the same reason-to resurrect Sasori's father and mother. The fact that Sasori was getting close to obtaining it was really the thing that shocked her the most. She had tried countless times to develop a reincarnation jutsu to help her obtain that power**,** but her attempts had met with little success. _'He really is one of a kind_**.**_' _She could still remember the 3rd Kazekage's words. He was only 15 years old and he is already able to not only surpass most of the advanced ninjas of the village, but also to surpass her.

Sasori laughed at Chiyo's reaction**.**"I knew you would be shocked but I never imagined it would be like this**.**"

"Sasori**,** this is amazing. You must show me what you have found immediately!"

Sasori quickly grabbed his grandma's hand and led her towards their basement which was also their workshop for making puppets. He was so overjoyed back then as he led her down the stairs of their house.

When they arrived**, **he let go of her hand and pointed towards a large table that was located in the center of the room. On the table laid a bulky shape covered by a very large sheet which piqued her interest the most as well as the other bizarre devices that lay across the room.

"I know how excited you must be about this**. **After all we are talking about one of the greatest jutsus of all time**.**" He took a deep breath before nodding and continuing**, **"This is by far the most unique puppet I have ever created. Like normal puppets**,** it can also have traps and deadly weapons hidden in unexpected areas of its body. However**, **this one is special, this one can also use all of its knowledge and techniques it learned while he was alive. To put it simply: it's just like any other ninja**,** only better**.**"

Chiyo suddenly realize what he was talking about "Sasori don't tell me you have…I certainly didn't raise my kin to be grave robbers!" she yelled.

Sasori noticed her reaction and went to the table**. **If it had any effect on him he certainly didn't show it. He smiled as he took the sheet off to reveal what was beneath it.

"It took me some time to get it done. It was after all my first creation on this kind of puppet**,** but I think I have done a good job overall. I even managed to retain much of his appearance. Isn't that what true and eternal beauty really means**,** Grandma Chiyo?"

Chiyo was speechless. She hoped it wasn't who she thought it was, but here in front of her was the body**. **The shape**...**She knew it all too well it was Hiruko. She almost vomited at the first sight of the puppet, it disgusted her so much. She acted on her first instinct and slapped her grandchild hard on his cheek, almost sending him flying.

"You're a monster! If this is the result of your work**,** then I forbid you to continue on it any longer!"

"You really don't understand it do you? We are Shinobi! We always make sacrifices in order to gain more power**. **Hiruko himself taught me that**.**"

Chiyo shook her head in disbelief**.**"First your parents**,** and now this…If only your mother and father were here…"

"But they aren't here**,** are they? They went away on a mission for who knows how long I am not a child anymore**, **Grandma**.** I can add 2+2**,**you know!" Tears began to form in his eyes.

"They are dead aren't they?" he whispered softly**.**"I once heard it from one of the villagers saying they died against a ninja from Konoha a long time ago**.**"

"Y…yes" was her simple reply.

Chiyo was almost brought to tears herself **'**_was this his way to cry out for help?' _Nevertheless**, **he must be punished**. **This act of his was shameless and disgraceful but above all it scared her. Sasori was such a sweet boy. This side of his, this evil and sadistic side of his**,** was something foreign to her. She had never dealt with or known anyone with this kind of cruel side that Sasori shown '_what did I do wrong?'_

"Go to your room Sasori**, **and don't come out of it till I tell you to!" she nearly screamed at him.

There was an unpleasant silence, as both Sasori and Chiyo stared at each other eyes. He then grunted mumbling something under his breath before quickly running up the stairs refusing to cry in front of his grandma. He was crying like he had never done before in his life. He always told himself that this was all a lie, that his parents are still alive and Chiyo always told him that they would return one day. _'She lied to me!'_ he was not only sad but also angry to discover the truth about his parents. _'All this time…I only tried to do good why couldn't she see that?'_

It hurt him**,** these feelings of his, his intentions, all this time it was viewed in the wrong way. He went mad and his crying intensified._ 'If I can feel and if I can care then what conceivable point is there in living?' _he looked over at his hands crying all the same until a very insane idea came to his mind _'This body-our human body, is worthless…it is all pointless unless we throw away these emotions'_

From that day forward he had carefully planned his escape. He couldn't live in this "cursed" place any more. This was the moment that completely turned him upside down from that point forward**. **Everything he had done…

_**"Sasori…"**_

He shifted as if trying to awake from this dream.

_**"Sasori."**_

There goes the dark voice again echoing in his mind.

* * *

He nearly screamed. Only to find out that he really was actually screaming. Realizing then took place coming to the conclusion that it was all a nightmare. He never had a dream like that, it was nothing but a total nightmare. He breathed heavily, clumsily getting up _'damn those stupid headaches!'_

"Hey**,** Sasori**,** you ok?" came Puppetmon's voice.

"Nothing that would concern you**.** I am fine**.**"

It was clear that he wasn't**,** but Puppetmon didn't push the subject. Instead he walked towards him and handed him some fruits he had found not too long ago.

Sasori simply nodded his head to thank the digimon. He then sat down and began to eat up.

"You've been sleeping for quite a while now**.**"

"It is sad to admit it but I needed the rest**. **I feel better now**,**" Sasori said in his regular bored tone while eating.

"Well then**, **good. I wouldn't want you to be a burden**.** I am a mega after all**, **for crying out loud. I got better things to do than to babysit you**.**"

Sasori raised his eyebrow at that and was about to comment on that**,** but decided against it**.** Puppetmon did save him even if it was hard for him to admit it.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Long enough you've slept for almost a whole day**.**"

Sasori blinked**, **confused**,** but quickly returned to his normal passive expression. He was in need to sleep. Come to think of it**, **now was daytime but he then remembered Datamon saying that between 6 pm and 6 am the whole digital world turns dark in a very sudden way**.**"It's like turning the light switch off" as he put it. Since he was sleeping during the "nighttime" and most of the "daytime"**, **it wouldn't be long till it would become dark again.

"Figures…I guess this means we lost a day at capturing our prey**.**" was all he could reply.

"Yeah**,** we did lose some time, but my master doesn't really want you to rush it**,** though**.**"

Sasori looked at the digimon critically at him when he mentioned his master "Can you tell me anything about him?"

"Sorry**,** but I can't. It's not like that info will help you much either**. **After all**, **he is just like you. You see**, **both of you aren't really from this universe**.**"

That raised even more questions in Sasori than it did before. It seems like he is a part of something really big that will affect this world and probably the rest**, **too.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Puppetmon spoke again.

"Oh**, **by the way**,** while you were asleep there was this digimon who wanted to see you. Said something about helping each other out**, **wanted to speak to you alone**.**"

"And you simply let the digimon go?"

"Well**, **yeah…you see**,** ahmm" _'should I also tell him about the human_**?**_' _was all Puppetmon could think of.

Sasori rolled his eyes at that "Oh**,** never mind. Did it tell you at least where?" Puppetmon was definitely not a bright one, but he can only hope he did manage to remember and ask the digimon some basic questions.

"Near the lake where you drank some of its waters**, **if you recall**,**" he said quickly and then added**, **"well good luck!"

"You are letting me meet the digimon just like that?"

"Well**,** yeah. It didn't seem dangerous to me at all. It was only a weak rookie if I recall**.**"

Sasori just looked at his partner before nodding slowly**.**"Well**,** I guess I will be going**.** I hate keeping others waiting for long**.**"


End file.
